Mistress of St Valentine's
by greengirl82
Summary: Going after what you want is never as easy as it seems. Written for the Twitter Challenge #2: Hearts, Balls and Leather


**Mistress of St. Valentine's**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates owns everything connected to Criminal Minds.

Summary: Going after what you want is never as easy as it seems...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Valentine's Day

Written For: **Tigereye77** and **Tigerlily888**'s **Twitter Smut Challenge # 2: Hearts, Balls and Leather**

Keep an eye out for the others writer's stories to the challenge.

Join **Tigereye77 **and **Tigerlily888's HotchPrentiss Discussion Forum **at **forum. fanfiction****. net/ forum/ HotchPrentiss_Discussion_Forum/103993**

Thanks for reading, I do hope that you remember to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Are you into casual sex or should I dress up?" Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch stood up from his desk, and walked over to his office window over looking the bullpen. His eyes scanned the floor, looking for her. The brunette who he always kept his eyes on.<p>

He frowned when he noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The better part of him knew that she probably did the one thing that she always did every Valentine's Day, which was to clock out early.

Not that he'd blame her, the past few years since he's been single he wanted to duck out early and avoid the massive Valentine's party that one certain, overly perky blonde analyst threw every year.

Except this year, he shouldn't have been single, he had been dating a woman for nearly two months, but last week that went bust. It was over before it even began.

He knew that sometimes people aren't as perfect as they seemed, and though he held no ill will to the brunette he met in the park, she just turned out to be a substitute for the real brunette that held his heart. And that brunette had checked out early.

As Hotch turned around to go back to his desk and ponder another Valentine's Day alone, he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Hotch answered, watching an covered in pink Garcia come in with a smile on her face, "Something I can help you with?"

"Here" Garcia greeted passing him the red and pink envelope, "This was brought in for you."

"Thanks" Hotch replied, going for the envelope but pausing to stare at the nosy analyst, "Anything else?"

"Nope, all good." Garcia replied, heading out with a smile on her face.

Shaking his head, he took as seat in the visitor's chair and opened the card. A bright pink card appeared before him and before he could process the contents, he flew out of his office, a mad man on a mission.

Lying on the floor of his office, the card held a simple poem.

_'Violets are blue, roses are red_

_After reading this, come join me in my bed'_

* * *

><p>Standing in front of her door, he felt his heart beating faster then he ever could have imagined. Emily Prentiss sent him a suggestive Valentine's Day poem.<p>

He hoped that meant that she wanted him, as much as he had always wanted her. Even when he was seeing that other woman, he had always wanted Emily.

Knocking on the door, he watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a dark red, silk robe wearing Emily. Her dark hair was pinned back into a small bun, but loose strands were flowing across her cheeks.

And to him, she never looked beautiful then she did at that moment.

His eyes ran up and down the length of her body, pausing at the porcelain white skin of her very long and luxurious legs.

He never knew just how long those legs were until that very moment.

And he had to clench his fist to force himself from reaching out to touch them.

He smiled when he noticed that even her toenails were painted red, which matched the silk robe tied across her waist.

"Aaron" Emily's husky tone said welcoming, he felt himself harden at the sound of her voice, "Please come in."

Walking into her apartment, turning around he noticed that her demeanor is different, somehow off.

Emily led Hotch into her large bedroom, and he had to admit, even to himself, that it felt comfortable here. Like he always belonged here.

His mind returned to the present when he couldn't help but notice how her hand was trailing down from her neck to the front sash of the silky red robe.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Hotch asked watching her hand freeze, stopping at the sash.

"Giving you, your Valentine's Day present." Emily replied with a smirk, "Take off your clothes."

His eyebrow rose at that, "Excuse me?"

"Take off your clothes" she repeated, her tone firm yet demanding.

He could only nod, the look in her eyes told him that if he didn't do that, she'd do it for him, and though that idea excited him, he'd rather do that himself.

After removing his suit jacket, tie and white work shirt, he stood in front of her still in his slacks, shoes and undershirt.

"I believe I told you to take off all your clothes," Emily told him walking over to him.

He backed away from her, her behavior though tantalizingly turning him on, startled him.

He never knew her to be so forceful and in control. He felt himself harden even more.

* * *

><p>Emily reached out, pulling the shirt from his body, and pausing when she saw the light scars across his body, and he felt self-conscious at the ways she's staring at them.<p>

His hand reached over to shield the one closes to his abdomen when Emily's hand grasped his own.

"We all have scars," Emily told him, her dark eyes searching his own, "There's nothing to be ashamed about for surviving."

"This isn't about..." Hotch started, Emily shook her head placing her finger over his mouth.

"You need to learn to let go of control." Emily whispered to him, "I'm here to help you with that."

"Emily" Hotch said clearing his throat, "You don't have to do this..."

Smiling at him, as she softly kissed his chin, "I'm giving you the one thing I always wanted to. My heart."

He felt his own, soar at the admission and grabbed her pulling her into a deep kiss only for Emily to pull back, "But I get to be in control."

Hotch's raised eyebrow was replaced with a surprised gasp when she shoved him onto the large expansive bed and leaned up.

Watching her pull his shoes off him the crawl up on the bed, straddling him while she went to work on pulling his slacks from his body.

"The thing with you, Aaron" Emily said gazing down at him, "Is that you always need to feel in control..."

"Yeah?" Hotch asked, his eyes getting a good look at her cleavage as she leaned over kissing his chest.

He thought he saw a brief glimmer of leather but shook his head free from that thought as his slacks fell to the floor.

Emily kissed his shoulder, nipping the toned muscle, then pulled away sitting up as she straddled him.

"Roll over" Emily said startling the aroused man, "Roll on your stomach."

Hotch rolled onto his stomach and felt the silk fabric of the robe hit his back and fly off her body to the left causing the man to look up and behind him.

His eyes widened with lust and desire at the sight behind him.

* * *

><p>Emily straddled his behind, scantily clad in black lingerie but what caught Hotch's attention was the leather bustier.<p>

Her leather bustier was black with dark red trim, and it looked uncomfortable as her breast popped out at the top. He wondered how she could even breath but he dare not ask.

He could feel his mouth salivate at the sight, and all he wanted was to reach over and touch the vision in front of him.

Emily leaned forward, he could feel her chest press against his back while she brought her mouth to his ear, nipping at the earlobe lightly.

"Lay down, Aaron" Emily whispered, as her hands lightly shoved him down.

Hotch laid back down on the bed, and he felt Emily's hands start to massage him.

He couldn't help but emit a moan at the wonders of her hands rubbing the tension out of his shoulders as warm and soft hands moved down his back towards his lower back.

"Feel good?" Emily's sensual voice whispered in his ear.

"Mm hmm" Hotch moaned, feeling relief sweep through his body, "God that feels great."

"Good" Emily moaned, her chest pressed against his back, she peppered kisses up and down his shoulder blades.

When her hands moved down to his hips, she felt him inhale deeply as he tensed, she paused at that, then leaned forward, "Roll on your back."

Emily briefly stood on her knees as he rolled onto his back, and she settled herself down on his thighs, she could tell by the look on his face that, that's not where he wanted her.

He took in her outfit, he felt breathless, while she moved her hands onto his ribcage. Her hands tenderly rubbed his flesh.

His hands moved upwards, moving from her round hips to the leather covering her flesh away from him.

He knew what she wanted, him. Now it was his turn to make a move.

While she continued to massage his skin, his hands went down to her waist, to the black scrap of panties separating him from her, he quickly ripped the scrap of silk from her body and moved her over on his ever growing erection.

"Oh" Emily moaned out as her heated core connected with his boxer covered shaft, moving her hips against it, she looked down at his dark lust-filled eyes and was thrilled that they were trained on her.

* * *

><p>As she rocked back and forth, riding him while he felt the need to stake his claim on her. He loved the ways she felt against him but this wasn't enough not for him.<p>

He wanted her to feel the full effect of what she did to him without anything between them at all.

He knew that she wanted to be in control and for him to let go, and he wanted that too, but it was hard for the ever present Alpha male in him.

As she rocked back and forth against his painfully hard shaft, he closed his eyes when she leaned forward her lips meeting against his.

"Let it go" Emily whisper, "Just lay back and let go."

Emily's fervent kisses made his stomach jump at the contact as she felt him give up trying to dominate the kiss.

His tongue tangling with hers as his hands moved up to her hips pulling her forward on to his shaft and both moaned at the contact. He bucked forward while she arched back, moaning out his name.

He couldn't believe how great this felt and they hadn't even gotten intimate yet.

Leaning backwards she helped free him of his boxers and moved down to his hard length, he could see the glint in her eye as she took his shaft and started pumping him up and down.

He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head while his hips jerk up from her movements. Her free hand moved to his balls, cradling them and lightly massaging them.

He could feel the tightening in his stomach and knew that if she kept this up it'd be over before it even began.

Grabbing her hands, stopping her from that final act that would send him right over the edge, she looked up. Her dark eyes searching his for any hesitation but found none only lust and want.

"Yes" Emily answered not having to hear his request, she knew what he wanted.

Hotch took that as all the permission he needed, leaning up and grabbing at the buttons on the dark bustier and groaning at the difficulty of removing the leather barrier.

"God" Hotch groaned in frustration at the delay due to the obstruction, "How the hell did you get this thing on?"

Emily's wry chuckle made him look at her, "Wasn't easy."

* * *

><p>Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply and hard. Their tongues dueling for control and his small nip at her lower lip causing her moan at the action.<p>

He felt Emily's fingers move up, unbuttoning the bustier and when he looked down at the ivory skin hidden from him, he tossed the last of the lingerie away from them and he cupped her breasts.

Emily's head moved back as she arched against his hand, her exposed neck made him move his head down and leave a trail of bite marks across her skin.

He took her and flipped them so she was beneath him on her bed. Looking deep in her eyes, he watched her eyes widen with pleasure as he thrust into her, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Both panting at their actions, he felt her adjust to his size, she rolled her hips against him signaling her readiness.

Nodding he brought his mouth to hers, while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he moved in and out of her. He wanted this night, the first of many for them, to be perfect and special.

One of her hands went to the back of his hair, tugging lightly as their breathing came out in pants while moving their bodies in synch with each other.

Thrusting in and out, he wanted to savior each second of this, this moment he wanted more then anything else.

He felt her raise her hips making him go in deeper at each thrust, her breathy moans chanting his name.

"Harder" she whispered in his ear sending him into a frenzy pace, "Aaron."

With the sound of flesh meeting flesh, as continued his hard pace and felt her tighten around him and judging by the look on her face, he could tell she was a screamer.

He knew it wouldn't be long for him either and he felt a thrill to male pride the way she screamed his name as she fell over the edge and it made him fall right over with her.

* * *

><p>Rolling off of her, on the bed next to her, he wrapped a protective and possessive hand around her tugging her close to him.<p>

Both exerted and panting for breath, he felt her hand move on to his chest while he nuzzled his face in her hair.

Sighing in content, "Not that I'm not happy" Hotch started, "But what brought this on?"

Emily looked up and frowned, "The Valentine's card, when I saw it, I knew this" she signaled between them, "was more then just some casual encounter or fling for us. And those words, wow..."

Hotch smiled, "That was a pretty nice card, I never saw anyone give a Valentine's card like that."

Emily chuckled, "And coming from you, that's a lot. I don't know what inspired you to do it, but just know that I'm glad that you did."

Frowning at that, "What do you mean me? You sent the card."

Looking up at him, she leaned over to her bedside, "No, you sent me this..." opening up the card, she showed him, "Roses are red, violets are blue, let me be the ram to screw ewe."

Hotch took the card from her hand, "I never sent this..."

Both dark haired agents look at each other and said in unison, "Garcia."

Pulling the blankets up to cover herself, "Oh my God."

"Hey, hey" Hotch said pulling her close when she tried to slink away, "I don't regret this or us. I'm actually glad that she did this for us."

Looking at him in disbelief, "This is something I've wanted for longer then I can remember." kissing her head, "And if it takes a quirky blonde who wears way too much pink and glitter to show me, then I say give Garcia a raise."

Emily chuckled, "Well I guess all I can say is Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron."

Kissing her on the lips, as he rolled her on her back, "Mm hmm, thank you for my gift. I loved the leather bustier. Plan on wearing it again?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her, "No, but I do have a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs..."

Squealing as he nipped her neck, both dark haired agents felt the spirit of Valentine's Day finally reach them and they planned to enjoy their new found happiness, with the help of their friend and a very lucky, leather bustier.

* * *

><p>"The sex was so good that even the neighbors had a cigarette." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the little button below.


End file.
